


Vila's Drinking Song (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor with help from Anne Wells<br/>(tune: The Lincolnshire Poacher)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vila's Drinking Song (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

On board the Liberator, a drinks machine I found,  
It gave me beer and whisky, in glasses clear and round,  
Blake came along and drank it, so I had to start again,  
With a bottle of scotch on a long night watch, I'll drinking go with Zen,  
With a bottle of scotch on a long night watch, I'll drinking go with Zen.

With brandy, then with lager, I filled myself a glass,  
Jenna poured it in her plant, an ornamental grass,  
The leaves went pale, the seeds fell off, she cursed all drinking men,  
With a bottle of scotch on a long night watch, I'll drinking go with Zen,  
With a bottle of scotch on a long night watch, I'll drinking go with Zen.

Tequila, Benedictine, and Harvey's Bristol Cream,  
Were all upon the menu, 'till Avon wrecked my dream,  
That Alpha nosey-parker re-programmed my drinks machine,  
With a bottle of scotch on a long night watch, I'll drinking go with Zen,  
With a bottle of scotch on a long night watch, I'll drinking go with Zen.

Said Zen, "I've information, on how to drink your fill,  
Deep inside my data banks are plans to build a still."  
I've fixed up pipes and tubing - now I can booze again,  
With a bottle of scotch on a long night watch, I'll drinking go with Zen,  
With a bottle of scotch on a long night watch, I'll drinking go with Zen.


End file.
